Marco (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Moria Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Team Builder Helper Stage 1 : Kimono Luffy (STR) He have 3,5 mill HP and will blow 1 unit every turn. My team: 2x QCK Marco (I think can use Enel Lead) Subs: All QCK unit + Enel ( better if can use some health cut like RR Gladius, Chopper , Leo and so on) Farm QCK Orb before enter the stage and then burst clear in 1 turn. You can stall him with GPU if you don't have enough attack. Stage 2 : Jabra (INT) He comes with 5 wolves and you can delay him. He have 1,5 mill HP and will revive after death. Straight away delay and kill all the wolves around him. Jabra attack for 7,6k and below 30% will attack for 21k My team: Cap: Tesoro , Fr Cap : Leg Shanks Subs : GPU, Sabo, Raid Doffy, Raid Momonga Attack normally and when you cannot take hit use Shanks special (I only need to use him) maybe Sabo since he revives and you still hv 1 more Sabo special if needed. After he revives use the rest of special to clear. Stage 3: Hanyball He comes with 5 grunts. You can use 2x Raid BB with some health cut to clear this stage. But I want to try my Colo Kid so I use different team. Cap/Fr Cap: 5+ Luffy/Leg Akainu Subs: Raid Kuma, Colo Kid, Shiki and any other good STR unit (WB example) Enter the stage use Leg Akainu special, Kid, Kuma then just punch Hanyball ( this way overkill I think I just use like 3 unti then he die already) Stage 4: Monet Hard battle, you will need level 3 anti despair Monet comes with 3 girls and he will preempt despair you for 5 turns and will keep doing it when she attack (crazy). She have around 4 mill HP My team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2x Fuji (Can use Shiki as lead also) - Only need 1 Fuji special Subs: Raid Doffy, GPU, Colo Smoker, Shiki Strategy: use GPU to delay then use Fuji Special, you will be despair for 2 turns so use this chance to farm some orbs. When you orb align go kill Monet first, then proceed to the rest to the girls. Stage 5: Marco Enter Stage 4 you will face off Monet with same attack pattern but lower HP. Marco attack for 7,5k and will preempt deals 5k. He also heal 300k Per turn My team (this team used to farm Cavendish Ambush) Cap/Fr Cap: QCK Law Subs: Colo Killer, Colo Hawkins, Neo Aokiji and New World Nami (INT that delay) , Nami can be replaced with Diamante but you will have harder time to stall for Cavendish later on. Strategy: Make sure Nami special ready when enter stage 4 Stage 4, delay then wear of the despair, attack will locked orb only since we need that bad matching orb ot turn to matching orb with Killer special. When Despair wears off use Killer Special and 1 QCK Law special then kill Monet ( Attack from you lowest DEX unit up to Law, she should die and last attack from Nami should kill 1 of the girl) If you are using Nami then you need to be careful to tank attack from the 2 girls, so plan your health here. If you are using Diamante, Diamante special will kill the girls. Make sure have 5k HP before enter the next stage Marco Stage, if you can tank next attack then just attack normally, attack till you cannot take hit. Use Hawkins special, Aokiji and QCK Law, then clear the stage.